Dress Up
by TheRealNoddy
Summary: Fuji made a bet with Echizen and Eiji and they lost it so they have to comply with the rules Yaoi, Dress up, Neko and Usagi, Lemon, Naughty/Perverted Fuji, maybe a little blackmail to against Echizen's stubbornness :P
1. Chapter 1

** (A.N I do not own any Prince of Tennis :'( , would love to tho :D ,I get super psyched when i get any reviews, so please do review afters )**

"But i don't wanna do this" cried Eiji. "Come on out, you have to do it" Fuji said sitting down on his bed "you two lost the bet" Fuji said smirking from his room "aww, this is sooo unfair nya" Eiji wined. "Ah, but that's why next time you shouldn't lose" Fuji teased the two boys from the other room. After a minute of waiting Fuji started to get a bit impatient "Hey if you don't come out, I'll pull you out and you'll have to wear that to class tomorrow" Fuji said calmly "you wouldn't" both Echizen and Eiji said slamming open the toilet door and Echizen grabbing Fuji's shirt "try me" said seriously. "Yeah but why are there so short" questioned Echizen while he was playing at his hem line. "Because i borrowed them from lovely Tomoka and Sakuno-Chan" said Fuji "don't worry there clean" Fuji smirked at them. "But its soo embarrassing nya" Eiji complained lifting up the edge of his new Seishun Academy sailor uniform. "Ah, i can see your panties" Fuji commented. "Pervert" Echizen mumbled.

"Right back to business" said as he turned on his iPod stereo and switched it onto a random playlist. "Now Eiji can you get the box in my closet?" asked Fuji in a sweet tone "ah, sure" Eiji said walking to the small wall closet. After a few seconds of searching Eiji asks "Ne Fuji, where's the box" "oh it's at the back, somewhere at the bottom" without thinking Eiji gets down on his hands and knees searching the closet with his ass out and showing the girly white lace panties and white thigh high socks Eiji was wearing. "Liking the view?" whispered Fuji in Echizen's ear behind him. And start to massage Echizen's ass with a light blush on his checks Echizen just looks away and mumbles pervert again.

"ah, found it" Eiji cheered and bringing it over to Fuji who placed it on the bed and opens the box out of the two boys view and rummages through it. "Ah found it" Fuji says to more himself and pulls out a pair of cat ears and bunny ears and shows the two boys "no way am in hell wearing that" Echizen protested in embarrassment "ah i would if i was you"Fuji said "Or the pictures I've already got of you lifting you skirt and showing your ass can go around school" Fiji said smirking at Echizen who started to pale at the thought and Fuji places the bunny ears on Eiji's and the cat ears Echizen's head. "Now both of you bend over on all fours i need to give you tales" Fuji smirked as both boys bent over with confusion "Now Echizen-chan since you have a lovely vocabulary you can go first and Eiji-chan you can help me" Fuji said sweetly. Shit was all Echizen thought as Fuji pulled down Echizen's Panties. "Eiji-chan can you get me the clear bottle with the purple liquid in it from the box and the cat tail?" "Yes, Fuji" Eiji said bouncing off happily to get the stuff. Fuji bent over Echizen and whispered into his ear "if you don't cum by the time i put in your tail in, I'll give you a reward" Fuji dared at Echizen "you're on" Echizen said back to him.

"Here Fuji" Eiji said "Thank you Eiji-Chan" Fuji took the items and placed them beside him. Fuji opened the bottle and covered his fingers with the purple liquid and placed them to Echizen's entrance and slowly entered a finger. "Ah" Echizen grunted in pain and Fuji started to move his finger around, when Echizen started to relax he added another finger and started to scissor around to find Echizen's spot. Echizen was heavily panting and when Fuji brushed against his spot all he saw was a flash of white. Fuji knew he hit the right area when Echizen screamed out in pleasure. "Eiji sorry to distract you from the show, but could you cover the end of the tail in the purple liquid" Fuji said "then it can be your turn" Fuji smiled at him, Eiji nodded and went off to do his task. Fuji added another finger in and he had Echizen in a panting mess and Fuji stopped his finger movement for a few seconds and Echizen wined in protest and started move against Fuji's fingers. Fuji lent over to Echizen's ear "Echi-Chan do you want to cum" Fuji questioned in his sweet tone "ah, hng, ah, no" Echizen moaned "you sure?"Fuji questioned "because i think your body doesn't agree with you" Fuji said as he brushed against Echizen's spot "ngh, ah, yes, i ha do" Echizen moaned out "beg" was all Fuji said "bastard" Echizen replied "huh, what am i going to do with you?"Questioned Fuji and pulled his fingers to a stop. "Ah, shit" Echizen said to himself battling over what he should do. "Please, ah, Fuji-sama, please may, i ah, cum?" Echizen begged "Since you asked so nicely i might as well" Fuji said sweetly and sped up his pace of his fingers while aiming at the boys sweet spot every time. The loud panting and moaning of Echizen was herd loudly over the room "Eiji can i have the tail back?" Fuji motioned Eiji over. "can you take a recording of when he cums for me?" Fuji asked sweetly again "um, wont, um he notice?" Eiji questioned "nope" Fuji smiled at him "he's so out of it at the moment he's about to blow" Fuji chuckled Eiji nods hesitantly and takes Fuji's phone.

Eiji gives the ok to Fuji that the cameras rolling and Fuji sped his pace to the point all you could hear was Echizen's screams of pure bliss. "mng, ah, im ah, go ah, nna CUM!" Echizen screamed ridding out his wave of pleasure.

Fuji pulls out a tiny vibrator from his pocket and kisses it then pokes it into Echizen's entrance and places the butt plug cat tail in its place. Fuji motions towards Eiji for his phone and takes a picture of his artwork.

Echizen in a sailor uniform with the thigh high socks, ass up, legs spread, panties down with a tail coming out of his entrance and wearing cat ears and with a sex high face adorning his red face.

Oh could he not wait, "Eiji it's your turn" Fuji said

**Ok thanks for reading this is my second time writing up something like this. I get super psyched when i get any reviews what so ever so don't be shy ^^**

**I'm actually writing a few other stories but i'm having a major writters block for those ones :P (a Naruto and Fruit Basket)**

**Im starting on the second chapter soon, e.g Eiji's turn **

** yeah, yeah i know gramma and stuff its really bad i think? :/ (i dont know what im doing )**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Prince of Tennis, blablabla, copy write blablabla.

Please review afterwards ^^

* * *

"Eiji it's your turn" Fuji said "hn" Eiji looks up at Fuji and sees Fuji has put on his innocent face and slowly backs up on the bed as Fuji closes in. Shit i need to get away Eiji though and as Fuji gets close Eiji uses his acrobatic tennis skills to leap frog over Fuji and lands with a cheer and quickly turns to run but trips over the second he tries to run.

"Owwie" complained Eiji rubbing his butt in pain "i can help you" said Fuji from behind Eiji "Nya how did you get there so fast" Eiji gasped at Fuji "Magic" Fuji said putting his hands up and under the shirt of Eiji's uniform. Fuji's hands ware going slowly up Eiji's chest "now, now that wasn't very nice to run Eiji-chan" Fuji said and pinched one of Eiji's nipples "ah" Eiji moaned in pleasure as Fuji kept playing with the nipple "you really hurt my feelings" Fuji pouted "and you went through all that help with Echizen" "Well actually, i was hoping you would forget about me haha, ngh" managed to get out before Fuji pinched the other nipple. "Ah, so mean Eiji-chan i was even gonna go easy on you" pouted Fuji and slowly fondling against Eiji's erection "but with you hurting my feelings and such, I'm not sure if i want to play with you" Fuji smirked to himself and stopped his motions and counted down 3, 2, 1. "Please Fuji, please play with me" Eiji sobbed with a pout "or put my tail in" Eiji smirked bending over on all fours.

"Ok tail only, ok" Fuji seriously and Eiji who nodded in agreement. "Bend over, and slid down your panties" Fuji commanded. Eiji nodded back and started to blush and lifted his skirt up over hit butt and slowly slid down his panties to his knees. Fuji got up and went to go look through his box of fun and grabbed an orange bottle this time and the bunny tail and walked back over to Eiji and knelt down behind him. Fuji squeezed the content from the bottle on to his fingers and rimmed one of his fingers at the Eiji's entrance. "Quick or slow?" Fuji question "Quick" Eiji replied back in anticipation, Fuji quickly shoved in one of his fingers into Eiji's tight entrance. "Ah" Eiji winced out in pain. Fuji started to wriggle his finger around quickly stretching out Eiji so he could add another finger. Once Fuji thought Eiji was stretched enough and decided that he should go slow this time with his second finger. "ngh Fuji, do-don't tease m-me" Eiji moaned out. "Eiji-chan I'm not teasing you, I'm helping you put in your cute little bunny tail" Fuji said smirking and brushing against Eiji's spot when he added another finger.

When Fuji thought Eiji was ready he removed his fingers and pulled out the mini vibrator from his other pocket poked it into Eiji and attached the end to his socks and then put the tail in place and pulled off his panties altogether. "Wha-what's that" Eiji asked "nothing you should be too worried about" Smiled Fuji.

Fuji got up "come on its time for dinner" "eh, arnt you gonna finish?" wined Eiji "nope, i said i would only help you with your tail, not help you cum, silly Eiji" Fuji said walking out of the room. Eiji sat on the floor with a shocked face as Fuji left the room. Eiji went to move his hand to his crotch and Fuji came back "oh and you can't touch yourself" said Fuji "oh and you too can you help me with dinner" Fuji smirked and walked out.

Eiji cried out in embracement and in need of releasement. As Echizen was about to leave the room he notices the purple bottle and reads the label out loud Ponta flavoured lube, perfected for any sexual occasion. Echizen throws it at the bed in embracement and anger and stomps off to find Fuji so he could kill him for buying such a retarded product.

Eiji is still sitting on the floor when an idea come to him, Fuji never said anything about Echizen not helping him. Eiji walks to the kitchen slowly, with a super hard on and goes to find Echizen to help him.

* * *

**Yay finally done it ^^**

**ok yeah i know not as good as the first one iv been having writers block problems :'(**

**i am looking for a Beta reader, PM me if you are keen ^^ or PM me any idea's you want to be put in this or another story :)**

**Please review 3**


End file.
